Generally, in order to make electrical connection between a wiring substrate and a cable, a connector for substrate is mounted on the wiring substrate, and a connector of the cable side is connected to this connector for substrate.
This connector for substrate has plural terminals made of metal inside a housing, and these terminals are soldered and connected to a conductor pattern of the wiring substrate on which the connector is mounted.
As shown in FIG. 7, this kind of terminal 1 has a tab 2 inserted into a housing and received in a connector, and a lead part 3 soldered to a conductor pattern of a wiring substrate. The plural terminals 1 are formed in a chain shape joined by joining parts 5 extending from a carrier 4 by pressing a metal plate, and are used by being cut and separated from the joining parts 5 (see Patent Reference 1).